dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten (MajinGogito)
Goten (息子御殿, Son Goten), is a protagonist that is featured in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball FP. He is the second and final son of Goku and Chi-Chi, making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid. He is also the younger brother of Gohan and best friend to Trunks. Overview Appearance For the appearance of Goten in DBZ, see this page. At the start of Dragon Ball Full Potential, Goten's appearance looks exactly like how it appears at the end of DBZ. He has long, shaggy black hair that he keeps down and black eyes. He wears a gi similar to the one he wore as a child, except that he has now removed the blue undershirt that he used to wear under it. As the series progresses, Goten's appearance changes drastically. After training for a while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he undergoes another appearance change. He gains a gi similar to his old one, except it is black with a red undershirt. He wears a white headband around his spiky hair, which is shown to have grown back to its original way, only slightly spikier (although he can easily make it shaggy again by not putting on grease). The last appearance change is shown when Goten's training is finished and he decides to continue his previous normal life. It is identical to his GT clothing, with his hair being cut down to a spiky, straight, and tilted version. He wears a casual shirt and wears this for the last two sagas of Dragon Ball FP. Personality For Goten's Personality, see this page. Goten's appearance barely changes other than the fact of being more mature and serious in battle, as he is older in the story. He is still quite innocent and carefree, but he now has a greater sense of responsibility. History For information of Goten's life before the events of Dragon Ball Full Potential, please refer to this page. Dragon Ball Full Potential Rise of An Android! Eight years after Kid Buu's defeat, Goten is now a fifteen year old teenager. He goes to Orange Star High, along with Trunks, and lives with his mother in their home (with Gohan living with his family nearby and Goku being dead). He has been training since Kid Buu's defeat since he has been appointed a protector of Earth while his father is gone. One day, when heading to school, Goten senses a high power level and starts to head towards it. He calls Trunks using his cell phone and asks his friend if he had also sensed the power. The two head to the source of the power and are astounded when they find that it is the semi-destroyed hideout of Dr. Gero, a dead villain that had once fought their fathers. The two head in and separate, with Goten exploring the right half of the expanded lair and Trunks heading the other way. When exploring, Goten accidently activates a weakened Android 22, which instantly attacks the boy. Goten manages to destroy half of the weakened Android with a single Kamehameha. He then finds blueprints and a note that was half-written, talking about a super weapon called Android 23 that would be finished by Gero's Computer in the Age 782, which Goten realizes as the current year. He is stunned and accidently backs into another Android, with the number 23 on its chest. Goten attempts to destroy the Android but it absorbs his energy and suddenly activates. The newly activated Android easily manages to beat Goten even as the Saiyan is a Super Saiyan 2. Goten and Trunks escape the labaratory, chasing after the Android. They lose him and attempt to use the Fusion Dance. Both Saiyans incorrectly perform the Fusion Dance and becomes Gunks, a fat version of Gotenks. The Fusion soon catches up to Android 23, who had just beaten Gohan and Piccolo. They are easily beaten and defuse just in time to see Android 23 summon Shenron and prepare his wish. Super Android 23! Goten and Trunks watch helplessly as Shenron grants the wish of Android 23, who wishes for duplicates of the previous Androids so that he can absorb their power and transform into his Super Form. After the Android absorbs the power, he begins to transform and Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, and Goten are all astonished by his tremendous power. Trunks and Goten both attempt to double team the Super Android, but they continue to fail. They then begin to figure out a way to defeat the mechanical menace, which is my using he Fusion Dance one more. They attempt to perform the dance, but they are stopped by Super Android 23, who is aware of the power of the Metamoran Fusion. He continues to stop the Saiyan's attempts until he is struck by a barrage of Destructo Disks. Goten and Trunks look over to find that it is Android 18 who is trying to help them. The Android commands them to perform the Fusion Dance while she holds off Android 23 with the new updation that she had received from Bulma's tinkering. Trunks and Goten thank Android 18 and begin to perform the dance. Return of Gotenks Goten and Trunks quickly perform the Fusion Dance correctly and fuse into Gotenks. Gotenks then smirks as he blasts Super Android 23 with a rapid-fired version of the Big Tree Cannon, causing the Android to release the badly beaten Android 18 from its grip. Gotenks then goes on to fight evenly against Super Android 23, even when he isn't a Super Saiyan. Android 23 then releases clones of himself that attack Gotenks. The Fusion Warrior smirks as he transforms into a Super Saiyan and releases an Explosive Wave that destroys the clones. He then starts to pummel Android 23 before transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 and he begins to charge up a Big Tree Kamekameha. After a few seconds, Gotenks fires the attack, destroying Super Android 23 instantly. The Training Begins A few days after the defeat of Android 23, Goten and Trunks receive a letter that is an invitation to a tournament that would be held in the Afterlife a month from the day that they get the letter. They decide that the best place to train is probably in a Gravity Room, but Trunks soon remembers that his father destroyed them all before his death by overtraining and that to build one would take an entire month. Goten visits his brother, Gohan's home and tells him of the tournament, which Gohan says that he was also invited to. Gohan tells the Saiyan teenagers that they can train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and that he will train with them. The three of them quickly fly to Kami's Lookout and ask Mr. Popo if they can train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which the genie agrees too. He tells them that he has upgraded it so that they can spend as much time as needed in it without aging or being stuck in the room. Goten and Trunks thank the genie and enter the Room of Space and Time, with Gohan following after them. He tells them that he will train deeper in the room since he is more experienced and can handle the higher amount of gravity. Goten and Trunks than begin to train at their hardest in their Super Saiyan 2 forms, hoping to become as strong as they could by training at their max. Many days pass and Goten and Trunks are able to stay in their Super Saiyan 2 forms for long periods of time, but are still unable to master the transformation. The two have a quick spar and show that their speed and strength has greatly increased in the time that they've trained. After another week or so of training, Goten and Trunks watch as an incredibly injured Gohan struggles toward them. He has bruises and marks all over his body and he smiles as he begins to chuckle before falling by Goten and Trunks. After eating a Senzu Bean, Gohan says that he managed to ascend pass the Mystic transformation and that he wants to spar with his brother. Goten easily manages to dodge most of Gohan's atatcks as their fight begins until Gohan transforms into his Super Mystic Form as he calls it. He manages to land a few hits on Gohan before he is overwelmed by Gohan's strength. Goten eats a Senzu and applauds his brother for his strength before Gohan says that they should spend the last week of their training, with their families and do the last of their training outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, to which the other two Saiyans agree. Tournament of the Dead After the last night before the tournament is to begin, Goten is enjoying a last meal with his mother, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Trunks, Bulma, and Bulla, all of which are celebrating and wishing the three Saiyan boys good luck in the Afterlife Tournament. The three Saiyans walk outside after enjoying their feat and Goten watches as he brother instantly teleports them to King Yemma's Place and they tell the ogre that they are in the Afterlife to participate in the Afterlife Tournament, which King Yemma smiles to and places his finger upon the three Saiyans, transporting them exactly in front of Goku and Vegeta. The Saiyans reunite and bond with their fathers, who they hadn't seen in six years. They then begin to get ready for the tournament by flying to the stadium of which the tournament will begin. They arrive at the stadium and Goten is surprised to see that time has advanced extremely fast and that it is already only minutes before the tournament begins. (Goku tells him that time in the Afterlife is much faster than on Earth) The first thing that occurs is that they all have to calculate their strength by using a Punching Machine, which would determine their strength. Goten is the first to go up and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 before launching his punch, which calculates at 1,432. Gohan scores 1,644, Trunks calculates at 1,456, Goku at 2,534, and Vegeta at 3,643. Goten easily makes it through his prelimary rounds and becomes a finalist along with Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Majuub, Future Trunks, Kruz, Kyo-Jin, Future Gohan, Piccolo, King Piccolo, Zeus, Pikkon, Sha, and Cell. His first match is against Future Gohan, who he recognizes as looking like his brother, Gohan. Goten and Future Gohan fight head-to-head and they both transform into Super Saiyans and later Super Saiyan 2s. Goten wins by knocking Gohan out of the ring with an Assault! attack. Goten's next match is against his own father, who he immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 against. Goku also transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and the two begin fighting. Goten is knocked out by Goku's Kamehameha, which Goten tried to counter but was too beaten. Goten then ate a Senzu Bean and watched the rest of the tournament, watching as Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks makes it into the semi-finals. Future Trunks later ends up as victor of the tournament. Transformations Super Saiyan Goten gains the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at a very young age, and was the youngest know half-blooded Super Saiyan in the series. Goten uses this transformation throughout Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball FP. He achieves the form while training with his mother, and he first transforms on screen while training with his older brother, Gohan. He uses this form when fighting most of the enemies throughout the story. In this form, Goten's hair turns a golden color and begins to spike up as his eyes become a turquiose green color. Super Saiyan 2 Goten gained the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 sometime between the eight year gap between the death of Kid Buu and the beginning of Dragon Ball Full Potential. It is unknown how he acheived it, but he mumbles while talking to Trunks, ''those bullies at school just crossed the line... they deserved what they got! ''So people think that he acheived it from the rage of being bullied in Junior High possibly. Goten is quite brutal and powerful in this form, since he hasn't mastered the form and can't control his anger in this form. In this form, Goten's hair spikes up even more than as a Super Saiyan and bioelectricity forms around his aura, unlike in the Super Saiyan form. Goten uses this form when his Super Saiyan class is outclassed by an opponent. Ultimate Super Saiyan 2 This form is a stronger form of the Super Saiyan 2 transformation, just like the Ascended Super Saiyan form. This form makes the user quite stronger, buff, and slightly faster. More bioelectricity begins to surround the user and a golden glow is shown around their body. Goten obtained this form when fighting Ultimate Kid Buu, thanks to the training that he had done over the years. This form is equal to 3/4 the strength of the Super Saiyan 3. Goten's hair begins to spike up more and turns different variations of the color yellow (including red-orange, golden, and yellow). Super Saiyan 3 Ultimate Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan God Techniques Kill List Dragon Ball Z *Broly (killed w/ Family Kamehameha) *The Dictator and his army (as Gotenks) Dragon Ball Full Potential *Android 22 *Android 23 (killed as Gotenks) More TBA Battles Dragon Ball Z *Goten (Base, SSj) vs. Chi-Chi (flashback) *Goten (Base, SSj) vs. Gohan *Goten (Base) vs. Trunks *Goten and Trunks (as Mighty Mask) vs. Android 18 *Goten (Gotenks) and Trunks (Gotenks) vs. Majin Buu *Goten (SSj), Trunks (SSj) & Majin Vegeta (SSj2) vs. Majin Buu *Goten (Base, SSj), Trunks (Base, SSj), Videl, and Gohan (Base, SSJ2) vs. Broly (SSj, LSSj) *Goten (SSj), Trunks (SSj), and Android 18 vs. Bio-Warriors *Goten (SSj), Trunks (SSj), Android 18, Krillin, and Mr. Satan vs. Bio-Broly *Goten (SSj), Trunks (SSj), Gohan (SSj2), Vegeta (SSj2), Goku (SSj3, and Tapion vs. Hirudegarn *Goten (SSj, Gotenks) and Trunks (SSj, Gotenks) vs. the Dictator and his army *Goten (Gotenks) and Trunks (Gotenks) vs. Ado (Aka) and Kado (Aka) Dragon Ball Full Potential *Goten (Base) VS Android 22 (weakened) *Goten (SSj2) VS Android 23 *Goten (SSj) and Trunks (SSj) VS Super Android 23 Trivia *Unlike Gohan, Goten was never shown with a tail in the series *Goten is a year younger than Trunks Category:Goten Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Half Saiyan Half Humans Category:MajinGogito Category:Dragon Ball Full Potential Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Humans Category:Revived Character